The Story of Bob Parr and Buddy Pine
by Ms. Kinnikufan
Summary: Bob Parr: the man who would become Mr. Incredible.rnBuddy Pine: boy who would become Snydrome.rnThis is their history, from the debut of Mr. Incredible, to the the rejection of "Incrediboy".
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Buddy Pine, Meet Mr. Incredible

by Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: I only own Buddy's little sister and Mr. Multiply.

Summer for most children is a happy, jovial time that is filled with wonderful summer activities such as camp and swimming lessons.

Not so for The Pine children.

"Buddy, Mae why aren't you at school?" Mary Pine was laying on the couch, her head feeling the incredible pain of a hangover. 7 year old Buddy and 4 year old Mae were quietly trying to watch cartoons. 8 month year old Theresa was sleeping in her playpen in the other room.

"Mom, it's June. School has been out for nearly two weeks." Buddy sighed. It had been maybe the 31st time he had to remind her of that. He wish he were at summer camp with Ben, even though he probably couldn't go because his family wasn't Jewish or practiced Kosher.

"Well in that case, here's 5 dollars. Go to Bird's groceries and get Mommy some aspirin and a carton of smokes."

"But Mom, Mr. Bird won't sell me cigarettes because I'm only 7 years old. In fact he probably wouldn't sell me aspirin because he doesn't like me and thinks I'm stealing stuff from his store even though it's really that nasty Ryan Pixar who's-"

"Buddy, don't talk back to mommy. Take your sisters Mae and Theresa with you. I can't watch them. I have a headache."

"Mommy, I wish you wouldn't-" Buddy clasped his hand over his sister's mouth.

"We won't go to Bird's groceries. We'll go to the park and feed the ducks. Maybe if we stay out long enough, mom will forget about cigarettes and aspirin." Buddy whispered under his breath.

Buddy got Theresa out of her dilapidated playpen, changed her diaper, and packed her dry formula, sunscreen, Theresa's favorite pacifier, her favorite rattle, and some stale bread for the birds.

"Don't wear your purple shorts again, Mae-Mae. They dirty and wrinkled." he yelled down the hallways while he changed Theresa.

"But I don't have anything else!"

"What about your bunny skirt?'

"That looks stupid!"

"Wear it anyway and comb your hair it looks like a mess!"

"Buddy, Mae. stop yelling! Mommy has a headache!"

Finally after 25 minutes of preparation (most of it spent on Buddy cajoling Mae to wear her bunny skirt instead of her purple shorts and to comb her impossibly frizzy ginger hair) and the Pine children were off to Municiberg public park.

At 11:15 am, the sun was already beating down oppressively.

"I'm hot. It's too hot to walk to the park." Mae whined.

"It's only 4 blocks, Mae-Mae. Think of cold things like Alaska and baked Alaska." Buddy was just tall enough to reach the stroller's handles, but not much taller.

A van drove by the Pine children.

"Awww, isn't that cute. That boy's barely tall enough to push that stroller. "

"Bob if you want to make your super-hero debut today, we have to listen to the police radio. If you don't shut up, we can't listen to the police radio." Lucius had been driving the van around the neighborhood since 5:22 AM (so far, no one had called the police despite the fact that it was suspicious) and had been keeping the un-air conditioned van cool since 9:00 Am. He hadn't any coffee and was feeling quite strained.

"You know, Lucius, I thought I would get a costume after I finished NSA training. I thought we couldn't do super things until we got individual costumes. Instead I got this ugly drab thing." Bob held out what resembled a gray jogging suit and sweatpants with the NSA logo on it. It also came with the standard NSA mask.

"That's an urban legend. First you must make your debut, then you can get an individual costume. The exception of course, is if you start out as a sidekick. Like moi."

"Yes, the ice-amazing Icicle Lad."

"Look, I didn't think of my sidekick name, Freezer-Man did! He was my super-mentor, so I had to take it. And at least I had a name!"

"Look, all the good names relevant to my abilities are taken or copyrighted to comic companies!"

The police scanner cackled.

"Oh God, this could be it!" Bob squealed almost girlishly.

"We have a drunken streaker at Red Maple Avenue. Repeat we have a drunken streaker at Red Maple Avenue. Approach with a breathalyzer and a towel to cover his nakedness."

Bob groaned in disappointment.

"Definitely not a job for a super-man." Lucius commented snarkily.

The Pine children reached Municiberg public park a sweaty 15 minutes later. Buddy had to reapply sunscreen on all of them. This was especially difficult on squirmy baby Theresa.

"Hey where are your parents?" A twitchy, trench coat wearing man with a evil looking mustache asked.

"Mommy is at home lying on the conch because she has a headache. She sent us to buy aspirin and cigarettes at Bird's groceries, but Buddy is only seven and I'm only four and Theresa is only eight months so we can't buy cigarettes. So we came to the park and Buddy hopes if we stay long enough Mommy will forget about the aspirin and cigarettes and not yell at us." Mae babbled before Buddy could cover her mouth.

The twitchy man shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight, Buddy began to yell at his little sister.

"Mae-Mae, that was a stranger. You're not suppose to let a stranger know we're alone! He could have kidnapped us and held us for ransom and since Mom and Dad aren't rich enough to pay ransom we would have ended up spending our whole lives with a smelly, twitchy stranger because you got us all kidnapped!"

"Don't yell at me!" Mae-Mae went into a sort of whiney hysterics that only a 4 year old can go into.

Buddy sighed. He had been a witness to his sister's hysterics many a time.

"Look Mae-Mae, please calm down. Look, I only yell because I care. I don't want us to get kidnapped. It wouldn't be like on TV, adults won't take mercy on us because we're children. If that were so, Mom wouldn't send us out to say cigarettes and Dad would yell at us a lot less." It wasn't even noon yet and Buddy was already feeling world-weary.

"Sometimes I hate mommy and daddy. Then I feel bad because people say you shouldn't and that hating your mommy and daddy is a sin against the 10 commandments" Mae sniffled.

"Every kid hates their parents sometimes. Ben sometimes hates his mom and dad and they never send him out to buy aspirin or cigarettes. I'm sure Jesus even hated God sometimes because people were always trying to hurt him even though he was only trying to be a good person. You're just a kid, according to the TV, your brain isn't even fully developed. God isn't going to strike down someone whose brain isn't fully developed yet." Buddy used his best "comforting older brother" voice.

An hour passed. Buddy began to let himself relax as families began to fill the park. Surely none of these family would let three innocent children get kidnapped, would they?

Meanwhile, Lucius and Bob were still driving around in the van. So far, there had been no major crimes committed besides speeding,which the proper authorities could handle.

The van had become very, very hot since Lucius was dehydrated and the van had no air-conditioning.

"Damn it, I'm getting an extra-caffinated Slurp-Up!" The van made a very illegal u-turn in the direction of the nearest gas station.

Theresa started fussing.

"Oh God, what is it now Theresa? Diaper, no doesn't smell like it. Pacifier? Rattle? Looks like you're hungry." Buddy inspected Theresa.

Buddy made Theresa a bottle out water from the fountain and dried formula.

"Shouldn't formula be heated?' Mae criticized.

"Do you see a microwave or stove anywhere?" Theresa sucked happily on her bottle despite the fact that formula hadn't completely dissolved into the cold fountain water.

"So, you kids still alone?" a familiar voice asked. It was the twitchy, trench coat wearing stranger.

Buddy and Mae ignored him, hoping he would go away.

"Hey, you kids gonna answer me?" The strangers tone turn menacing.

A tall man interceded.

"Pal, I really think you should leave these children alone. They're not bothering you."

"And I really think you should mind your own business!" The stranger took a punch at the tall man which the tall man intercepted with his arm.

"Pal, if you just gonna start a fight, maybe you should leave the park."

"Nick, you promised me you wouldn't get into any fights today! It's our vacation!" a man holding a toddler approached.

"You did promise Scott that! We're witnesses ." Two girls chimed in.

"Scott, I'm not in a fight! I'm trying to prevent a fight." Nick turned to Scott, ignoring the stranger.

"It sure looks like a fight to me." Scott was insistent.

The stranger was livid.

"You think you can ignore me! You think you can ignore me!" The stranger ranted loudly.

"It sure looks like it." Buddy let the words slip out of his mouth, not knowing they were dangerous.

The stranger smacked Buddy. Buddy fell to the ground, rubbing his cheek.

"No one ignores Mr. Multiply" The stranger threw off his over coat, revealing a blue and green costume that had the multiplication symbol or over it. He had a gun.

"Oh my God, it's Mr. Multiply, that man that is his own gang!" Some innocent bystander shrieked.

The police scanner blared as Bob and Lucius stepped out of the Municiberg gas station.

"Mr. Multiply has been spotted at Municiberg public park. Approached with caution. Repeat, approached with caution."

"Wooooo! This it it!" Bob spilled his Slurp-up all over the van seat.

Lucius ignored the mess and they sped towards Mubiciberg public park.

"No one ignores Mr. Multiply! No one!" Mr. Multiply ranted.

Mae and Theresa began to cry.

"You two shut up, you're ruining my speech!".

Suddenly, a copy of Mr. Multiply was aiming a gun at Mae and Theresa.

Buddy froze in fear. What was he going do? He was seven years old, he couldn't take on a super-villian.

"Leave the children out of this." The tall man called Nick tried to tackled Mr. Multiply. He was restrained by several copies of Mr. Multiply.

"Nick!" Scott dropped the toddler (the toddler landed on his butt and began to cry) and tried to ply off the copies off Scott. Several more copies of Mr. Multiply began to kick and beat him.

"See what happens when you try to be a hero! Who else wants to be a hero?" Mr. Multiply asked, brandishing his gun in the air.

"How about me?" came a new voice. A man in an ugly grey jogging suit and a mask stood out from the crowd.

"A jogger? A jogger is trying to be a hero." Mr. Multiply and his copies began to laugh.

Buddy took the distraction to pull Mae and Theresa out of the way of the gun-brandishing copy.

"I'm not a jogger! I'm a super. Can't you tell by my mask?" Bob pointed at his face.

"Whatever. Super-suit or ugly grey jogging suit, you can't beat Mr. Multiply!"

With a snap of his fingers, five copies were on Bob.

Bob buckled the copies like a rodeo bull, but it was no use. The copies only increased.

"As you can see, no one can beat Mr. Multiply!" Mr. Multiply laughed a classic evil super villain laugh.

Damn it, Lucius, you said you would be my back up. Where the hell are you? Bob thought as tried to pummel the ever increasing copies.

Meanwhile:

"Look, I am not a drug dealer! It's racism to think I'm a drug dealer. Just because I'm been driving a white van around the neighborhood since 5:22 AM doesn't mean I'm a drug dealer." Lucius tried to explain.

"Look, with every word, you incriminate yourself further." The cop pulled out his handcuffs.

Back at the park:

Buddy felt his stomach turn. He really shouldn't have had that extra bowel of Fruity Sugar Bombs. C'mon Buddy, don't vomit, it's not going to help things...or could it?

Mr. Multiply was busy ranting:

"As you can see, not even Baron Von Ruthless can compare to the evil of Mr. Multiply...huh?" Mr. Multiply suddenly felt a thick, warm smelly liquid on his legs.

He turned to see Buddy wiping his mouth.

"You little brat! You little brat!" Mr. Multiply grabbed Buddy by the throat and aimed his gun at him.

The copies distracted by the vomit covered Mr. Multiply, Bob was finally able to shake them off.

Mr. Multiply was still ranting:

"You little brat, you really think you stop Mr. Multiply! The all-mighty, all-powerful-"

Mr. Multiply suddenly felt one of his arms yanked and dropped Buddy.

Buddy gasped for air. 30 more seconds and he would have died.

With little effort, Bob knocked out Mr. Multiply. As Mr. Multiply became unconscious, the copies disappeared.

"You're incredible, Mr.!" Buddy was in awe of the super who saved his life.

"I could haven't done it without your upset stomach, kid." Bob ruffled Buddy's hair,

"But seriously, you really shouldn't put yourself in danger like that. You don't have powers that can protect you like I do. " Bob's speech was interrupted by Frozone.

"Am I late?" He asked.

"It's Icicle Lad!" shouted a bystander.

"For God's sake woman, My name is now Frozone! It's been Frozone for the past two years. Didn't you see the press conference?" Frozone was really sick of being addressed by his old super-name.

"God man, you are late! What took you so long?"

"Racism." Frozone sighed.

The police finally showed up.

"What happen here?" the police officer asked.

"What does it look like man, this villain here (he pointed to the unconscious Mr. Multiply) threaten people. He (Frozone indicated Bob) stopped them. And I think he (Frozone indicated Scott, who was being helped up by Nick) needs medical attention!"

"I'm fine!" Scott protested.

"Quit being so macho, Scott!" Nick protested.

"Why are you explaining, you weren't even here!" Buddy protested.

"Shut up kid." Frozone threw a snowball at him.

"I'm never seen you around lad?" A police officer eyed Bob's ugly grey jogging suit.

"I'm an all-new super."

"What's your name? We need it for the police report."

"I'm ummm...Mr. Incredible!" The "You're incredible, Mister!" remark was the first thing to come to mind.

Frozone stifled a laugh.

"What?" Bob (now calling himself Mr. Incredible) glared at Frozone.

"Nothing man. Nothing." Frozone stifled another laugh.

After interviewing the witnesses, the police had to clear the park because it was a crime scene.

So the Pine children began the long walk home.

"I was so, so scared Buddy. They could have shot us dead."

"Mae-Mae, I think given the circumstances, you were very brave."

"Really?"

"Really."

"It was grossed when you threw up though."

"Yeah, yeah it was. Look let's not tell mom and especially not dad about this."

"Why not?"

"Because mom will freak out and dad will freak out at mom and they'll argue so loudly that the neighbors will call the police and people will stare at us in church again. Like the time mom got drunk at dad's birthday party. Remember?"

"That was even scarier then Mr. Multiply."

Later, at Bob's and Lucius's apartment.

Bob and Lucius sat in front of the TV eating an unhealthy dinner of delicious raw chocolate chip cookie dough.

"Today's top story: A new super made his debut. Mr. Incredible foiled the villainous attempts of the super-villian Mr. Multiply. Unfortunately, we were unable to obtain a photograph, but we do have this artist's rendering."

"Hey! My chin's not that huge!" Bob protested.

"Congratulations, you have taken the first step into supering: getting an inaccurate artist's rendering. Next step: get a costume from Edna Mode and leaving to tell the tale!"

"What so scary about her? I heard she's only about three feet tall!"

"You'll see, young one. You'll see." Lucius cackled sinisterly.

Author's notes: This is my first "Incredibles" multi-chapter fic.

This story will take over the course of about 5 years, from when Mr. Incredible makes his debut and Buddy meets him (told this chapter) to when Mr. Incredible rejects Buddy/Incrediboy. This story basically tells both their history: how Mr. Incredible became a great super and how Buddy grew more obsessed.

As you can probably tell, Mae (called Mae-Mae by Buddy) and Theresa are creations of my own. I hope they don't come off as too Mary-Suish. If they do, please tell me so.

Mr. Multiply is also a creation of my own, but he was only created for Bob to defeat.

Next chapter: Bob gets his costume and meets Elasti-Girl for the first time. Buddy starts his fan club.


	2. At Mode Mansion

Chapter 2: At Mode Mansion

by Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: I own my ocs, everyone else is own by Pixar.

It had been two weeks since Buddy, Mae and Theresa had been rescued by Mr. Incredible. Buddy was now posting advertisements for "The Mr. Incredible Fan Club" around town.

"Buddy, it's not that I'm not flattered that you made vice president of your fan club, but I think you're jumping the gun. He's only been a super for two weeks. He could die unexpectedly like Captain Invulnerable-" Ben (who was back from Judaism camp).

"Who was he again?" Buddy interrupted, making sure the poster laid flat on the telephone pole.

"He was the guy who choked on a piece of pecan pie to death. Thus proving he was stupid or something. Also how do you know Mr. Incredible isn't going to turn out to be a weirdo super like Phylange?

"Who's he again?

"That guy who screams and stuff like that? He's a member of The Thrilling Three whose costume always looks dirty and who makes public service announcement about the importance of music?"

"I still can't place him."

"That super that you're dad said was definitely a homosexual?"

"Oh yeah. That guy. I don't see why my dad would think he would want to date hobos though." Buddy scratched his head.

"Errr, Buddy, that's not want your father meant."

"Then what did he mean?"

"...I think that poster needs to be flatten some more."

Meanwhile, while Buddy was starting the very first (though not exactly authorized in an exact legal sense) Mr. Incredible fan club, Lucius had finally managed to secure an appointment with self-proclaimed "Absolutely fabulous" Edna Mode.

It was a long, long drive to Edna Mode secluded "fortress". They passed several mushroom farms (a very noxious smell) and a manure factory. Obviously Edna Mode valued her privacy.

They finally pulled up to gate of a very scary looking mansion. It reminded Bob of the haunted house in where evil old ladies murdered innocent curious children with a pickax.

Lucius spoke to the guard at gates.

"Lucius Best and Robert Parr for a 3:00 PM appointment to take 'measurements'"

The guard looked at his clipboard.

"Hmm...oh yes, here it is. May be a bit of a wait. Everseer and Macroburst came yo get Macroburst costume resized again for about the fourth time. Macroburst is apparently going through a growth spurt and it's driving Edna nuts."

The guard opened the gates.

They were lead to the parlor, where many supers were hanging around. Two young girls floated around in the air.

"Elizabeth! Sarah! Be careful! Don't fly higher then where you are now! We don't want you hurting your little heads on the chandelier again." Thunderhead instructed the two little girls. He had a male toddler in some sort of harness.

"Why is your kid in a harness? Isn't that inhumane?' Bob asked.

As if on cue, the toddler began to levitate, the leash keeping him from going out of reach.

"I see."

One of the girls swooped down to Bob's eye level.

"Hey! You're that new guy! Mr. Incredible!" one of the girls remarked.

"Your debut fight was really stupid. You would have been beaten by Mr. Multiply if that ugly kid hadn't barfed all over Mr. Multiply. That's a really lame way to win It's-" The older girl began to comment.

"Elizabeth! Remember that talk about how we don't say things like that to people?" Thunderhead chastised, his toddler levitating again.

"But you and Scott were just talking about how lame-"

"That's enough Elizabeth, dear." Thunderhead covered his mouth and faced Bob.

"The things kids will say these days." Thunderhead gave a very forced smile.

A bunch of other supers sat in chairs, reading old Archie comics that were scattered across a classy looking coffee table.

"I think Moose subconsciously has a thing for Dilton." Phylange commented. Bob take note that his costume looked rather dirty and ratty.

"You would." Hypershock said in "I know you're gay and I'm mocking you because of that" tone.

"Yeah, so what?" responded Phylange in a "I hate you. I hate you so much and I'm so glad we're not the same super-team" tone.

"If I were Jughead, I would try to force Betty and Archie together so I could get Veronica. She's one hell of a dame." Gamma Jack gave a wolf-whistle.

"You are aware that she's jailbait pal?" Phylange raised an eyebrow.

"But if I were Jughead, then I would be jailbait too. So it wouldn't be illegal."

"You could never be Jughead. Jughead eats anything. You're a picky eater."

"I'm a strict vegan. I have to be a picky eater because animal products are always being snuck on your dish even if you specify no meat or dairy. Honestly it's so hard-"

At this point everyone blocked out the rest of Gamma Jack's rant on the difficulties of being vegan in a meat eating world.

Bob began to squirm. God, why hadn't Lucius let them stop. He kept ranting on "they're were going to be late, and Edna's scary when people are late for their appointment".

Finally Edna's voice was heard as she, Everseer, and Macroburst came into the parlor.

"Edna, I think you made my costume a little oversized this time." Macroburst was lost in the new costume.

"I made it roomy this time so that you could grow into it. I wouldn't have needed to done it dahling if you would simply quit growing for a year or two."

"But I'm going through puberty! I can't help it!"

"Dahling, most 12 year old boys aren't going through puberty yet. Perhaps you're an early bloomer or perhaps you're female?" Edna commented with a knowing smile.

"I do not see why you consider Macroburst's gender to be of importance. Macroburst is growing, so Macroburst needs Macroburst's costume resized so that Macroburst can successfully fight criminal scum." Everseer came to Macroburst's aid.

"Everseer, dahling, someday, somewhere, someone's is going to trick you into revealing whether Macroburst is male or female." Edna gave her cigarette holder a flick.

"Can we stop by McDonald's on the way back?" Macroburst asked as they walked out the door.

"Remember what I told you last time you asked that?"

"You said that the restaurants were filthy and all the shareholders had sold their souls to Satan for McDonalds to become a success. I was hoping your recent head injury by Captain Explosion would have made you forgotten that..."

"No such luck kid."

"Hmmm...so you're the one who had the absolute gall to dubbed himself 'Mr. Incredible' That's going to a most difficult name to live up to, are you aware of that?" Edna sized him up.

"Yes." Bob got even more squirmy.

"What's with all the squirming. Perhaps you are frighten of me?" Edna gave a a little smirk.

"Where's your bathroom?" Bob blurted out.

"Heh. Whether it's a date or a client, that's always the first question they ask. Three hallways down, then take a left, then go down another hallway, then take a right and there is the men's room." Edna pointed Bob in the right direction with her cigarette holder.

17 minutes later, Bob was hopelessly lost.

"Who the hell puts a bathroom where it's hardest to find?" Bob wondered out loud as he paced the hallways.

His bladder was on the verge of bursting. Bob took notice of a houseplant...

Bob was zipping up his fly when he heard a woman's voice:

"Did you just violate that innocent houseplant?"

Bob turned around and saw the most beautiful woman he ever saw. Bob was sure he saw her somewhere. Perhaps on the cover of a magazine?

"Of course not. I was ummm...just checking the foliage. I think it's not getting enough sunlight." Bob said lamely.

"Uh-huh." The woman didn't appear to believe him,but made no additional comment on Bob's obvious faux pas.

"Edna sent me to look for you."

"I wasn't lost. I was ummm checking out the houseplants."

The woman didn't believe him.

"C'mon lets just follow the trail of skittles back to the parlor." The woman grabbed Bob's arm.

"Trail of skittles?"

"Everyone gets lost looking for the bathroom the first time they visit Edna's house. The trick is to leave some trail markings to find your way back."

An impatient looking Edna was waiting for them.

"There you are. Come, we will now take your measurements in my designing room!"

Edna's designing room was a jumble of a drawing board, loose fabrics, costumes (Bob noticed that none of them had capes), costume designs, empty coffee cups, half-full coffee cups, potted geraniums, ashtrays, and some sexy looking Japanese comic books.

"Now where is my measuring tape. Ahh, here it is." Edna pulled out the measuring tape out from under one of the sexy looking Japanese comic books. It flipped to a page of two very pretty males in a very sexy embrace.

"Let's not stare at them." Edna closed the comic book.

Edna got a chair to stand on and began measuring.

"Mr. Incredible, that's going to be a hard name to live up to. You remember Captain Invulnerable?"

"He was that guy who choked on a piece of pecan pie a few months back?"

"Actually, it was because he was severely allergic to nuts. The NSA circulated that rumor because they thought choking to death was less pathetic then a guy who called himself "Captain Invulnerable" having an allergy to nuts."

Edna finished the measurements and they went back to the parlor.

"So when will I get my costume?"

"When it's done, dahling. Everybody, I'm giving you a fair warning: I'm now going into the creative process now."

Gamma Jack, Thunderhead, Hypershock, and Phylange's faces got the fear of God on them.

"Kids, we're going home now!" Thunderhead yanked both his daughters out of midair.

"Can we stop by McDonald on the way back?" The younger one asked.

"Honey, you know we can't take the M.E.V. through the drive-through. They got really angry lost time."

"I can wait for a replacement costume." Phylange crept his way towards the exit.

"Why's everyone freaking out?" Bob was curious.

"Edna requires total isolation for 'the creative process'. Now let's get out of here before she releases the dogs with bees in their mouths."

"Such things exist?"

"Yes. Found out the hard way. Now let's go!" Lucius yanked Bob in the direction of the exit.

Edna yelled after Bob as they got into the car: "When you come to pick up your costume dahling, please refrain from urinating on the houseplants!"

When they were a safe distance from The Mode Mansion, Lucius commented:

"You peed on one of her houseplants? Man I would watch for booby traps in your new costume."

"I couldn't find the bathroom! Besides it was already dying."

"She got cameras everywhere in her house you know."

"Just how did you find out that Edna has dogs with bees in their mouths?"

Let's just say Edna really, really, really, doesn't like trespassers, especially if they're drunk and intend to T.P. her trees."

Back at Mode Mansion:

"Hmmm...indistructofibers or megamesh?" Edna sat at her drawing board, a bottle of scotch at her side.

"Definitely megamesh. Indistructofibers are more for decorative parts of a costume. Maybe an "i" symbol? Red...no red is too glaring. Blue. Definitely blue." Edna took a drink of scotch and began to sketch.

Next chapter: Bob gets his costume and hazed. Buddy's fan club as his first meeting and he meets Mr. Incredible again.


End file.
